I Spy With My Little Eye
by Becca-Blossom
Summary: Roxas' life was going down the drain. His friends were changing, his mother died a few months eairier and now he was kidnapped by a group of international spies! Will life as he knows it ever be the same? YAOI AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Yea I know I haven't been writing anything for a while and I'm terribly sorry, I was hit with a lazy bug... and school.

Well I think we should get started with the story. Remember the more reviews, the faster I post the next chapter!

I would like to apologize for any grammar or punctuation I messed up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… If I did I think the game would have to be rated R… **

* * *

"Roxas, are you awake? Wake up Roxas!"

Roxas opened his eyes but shut them imminently when the light hit them; but it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the light, he looked at up and the person who was disturbing him from his sleep; it was his teacher Mr. Strife.

"Roxas, I'm really concerned about you; are things alright at home?" Mr. Strife asked looking down at the young blond.

"Yeah everything is fine." Roxas replied rubbing his head. The thing was everything wasn't fine; about a month ago his mother was in a car crash and died on impact, his father seemed to be doing fine. Roxas was an only child, raised by parents that didn't really have much time for him; they were always 'out to dinner' as they always used to tell him. He looked after himself. School was hell. He only had a few friends: Hayner, Pence and Olette. He recently became more and more distant from them reason being was because Hayner got in with a bad crowd and Olette changed, she used to be so nice but when she ended up sleeping with Rai when he was going out with Fuu; after that Roxas could look at her the same way again, the only person he talked to now was Pence. Yep life so far was completely and utterly lame!

"Well I think it's time you go home now; School is over." Mr. Strife said to Roxas.

Roxas looked round; indeed the class room was empty. All Roxas did next was get his books and walk out of the class room without a word.

When he arrived to his locker there was an unusual amount of graffiti on it, Seifer probably did it; he wasn't surprised, he wasn't upset, Roxas just didn't have any enthusiasm for life anymore.

He got his bag out and closed his locker and started making his way to the exit.

He started thinking to himself 'There has to be something more, something out there.'

Roxas didn't care what happened all he wanted was some excitement, something new! But today was the same as every other day; Just a waste of time.

* * *

When he got home he went straight to the couch, dropped his bag on the floor and kicked back and tried to relax.

Thank god it was Friday, all he had to worry about was his homework; it's not like he had plans with anybody, frankly he didn't want to see anyone, the only other person he would have to see was his father.

Not long after Roxas came home there was a knock t the door.

"I'll get it!" His father called from the other room.

Roxas just closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the couch, but his rest was disturbed by a loud bang coming from the door. Roxas looked over to see what was happening, his father was lying there on the floor; he was shot dead.

Roxas jumped of the couch to his feet; completely stunned by the sight he saw in front of his eyes. He heard two voices coming from outside.

"What do you want to do?" one of the voices said just outside the door.

"I'll get the stuff. If 'he' is in the house you know what to do!" came the other voice, He then saw a man with silver hair run up the stairs; he didn't focus on details too much before a man with spiky red hair with blazing green eyes and small black tattoos under his eyes came towards him. Roxas was just petrified, he couldn't even move.

"Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" The tall redheaded man said looking down at the small blond. Roxas didn't say anything. All he did was run.

"I guess it's going to be the hard way." The redhead sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for this, but it was his job; and his job at the moment was to get Roxas.

The redhead ran into the kitchen after the blond, and Roxas in defence threw everything that was in arms reach at the redhead, until he ran out of things to throw. So like wise he ran though another door which leaded to the hall way. With quick thinking he ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He looked around for a place to hide; he then darted his eyes to under his bed. Perfect place to hide! He ran over to his bed and climbed underneath it, as soon as he got under his bead the redhead came barging though the door. Roxas did his best to keep quiet, as footsteps made their way closer to his bed his heart began to race, faster and faster; it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest!

"I know you're hiding in this here somewhere…" The redhead said.

Roxas got chills up his spine from just listening to his voice. He then turned his attention to the footsteps slowly making their way back to the door. When Roxas herd the door close he let out a big breath. When he thought the coast was clear he crawled out from under his bed and stood up and once again exhaled. Then someone behind him grabbed him and pinned his arms together by his side.

"Let me go!" Roxas yelled trying to struggle his way out of his opponents grip.

"Oh doesn't little Blondie want to play anymore?" The redhead teased picking up a damp cloth and holding it to the blonds face.

Roxas struggled for only a brief moment then went limp. The redhead just smirked and put the blond over his shoulder and walked out of his room. He met up with the silver haired man outside.

"We gonna blow this place up?" The redhead asked the other man cocking an eyebrow.

"..No... Set this place on fire and leave no trace evidence what-so-ever." The slightly shorter man replied to the redhead with a sadistic smirk dancing across his face. The redhead chuckled and lifted his hand up to the house, within a second a giant ball of fire burst out of his hand and headed for the house; setting it completely ablaze! The redhead smiled to himself, pretty proud of what he has done. He walked over to the van with the silver haired male in tow, he put Roxas in the back and closed the doors on him and locked them. He then walked over to the passenger side of the van and got in with the other male.

"Sora's not going to be happy when he finds out you drugged him, Axel." The shorter male said to Axel. Axel just smirked and turned to the other male.

"Oh he'll be fine. Don't worry about it, Riku." Axel said waving it off.

Riku just sighed to himself and smirked putting his foot down on the pedal and speeding along the street getting out of there as quick as he could.

* * *

About three hours later Roxas came to; he still felt really groggy but tried his best to figure out where he was. He knew he was moving. But he still had no idea where he was going.

He then felt the van halt; he fell forward during process. What he heard next was two doors slamming and some footsteps walking round to the doors that were keeping him inside. He heard the key being turned in the lock and after that the doors opened revealing the redhead. He seemed to be standing in… a parking lot? No it couldn't have been Roxas' eyes must have been playing tricks on him.

"Where am I?" He questioned tilting his head to one side.

"I'll have to explain to you later. Now come here I'll help you out." The redhead said to Roxas. Roxas was shocked, was this guy actually being nice to him? Great now he was going insane, that's just what he needed: His friends changing; His mother dying; His father shot dead in front of him; and now he could have sworn some guy who just kidnapped him was being a gentleman.

"Look I'm not being nice because I want to; I'm being nice because I have to unless I'm given full supervision of you." He said to the blond. Roxas did what he was told and got out of the van. The place was sort of what Roxas expected, it was some sort of car park, but there was no way out, it was just all brick and concrete. The only place you could go was though a steal door. Axel closed the doors to the van and turned to Roxas.

"The name's Axel. Commit it to memory." The redhead introduced himself to the blond.

"I'm—"Roxas began to say but was cut off by Axel "I know who you are… hell I know more about you then you do." Axel said bluntly.

"Well I better get you inside; there is someone you need to see he doesn't want to be kept waiting." Axel said putting his hand on Roxas' back and pushing him forward towards the door.

'Just who the hell was this guy, and where the hell was he?' Roxas thought to himself.

When they got to the door Axel put his hand on the side next to it, a green light scanned his hand and then it then came up with a keypad. He watched Axels' hand ghost across the keypad. It then beeped a few times then a green light lighted up. After that Roxas herd a clinking noise and the sound of cogs starting to move with each other, the door oped up a few seconds later and reviled a bleach white hallway with an elevator et the end. Axel began pushing Roxas forward with him. Roxas decided to keep quiet and do what he was told, well for the moment anyway.

When they got to the elevator Axel pushed a button on the side, the one that lit up showed Roxas they weren't going anywhere but up. Nothing much happened after that, the doors opened and they walked inside, Axel pressed one of the many buttons on the side and then just stood up straight in an orderly fashion as the lift look them to their floor. He still had his hand on Roxas' back.

"Why are you still touching me?" Roxas questioned looking at Axel. The older smirked and leaned over Roxas. Roxas then realised exactly how much taller the redhead was. The guy practically towered over him.

"Aww doesn't little Blondie liked to be touched?" Axel said getting closer to Roxas' face. Roxas could feel heat rise up into his cheeks. Axel stopped about two centimetres away and answered the blonds question,

"It's to make sure you don't get away." He said straightening up and staring at the door in front of him. Roxas felt the heat in his cheeks leave. They stood in silence for a minute until they came to a stop and the doors opened in front of them. It opened up to another hallway; they began walking forward once again and into what looked like to be an interrogation room.

"Sit and do not move from here until I come back." Axel said to Roxas pushing him over to a chair, Axel shut the door behind him. Roxas did what he was told and sat there left alone with his thoughts. So much happened in the last few hours, the last person that cares about him in the world died, not to mention while he was still morning the loss of his mother, and some freaks kidnapped him and he was probably miles away from home; Things didn't seem to be going well for Roxas. All we could seem to feel was the numbing throb in his heart.

He sat there for about thirty minutes in silence before the door opened; he looked up to see the silver haired man from before and a chocolate haired boy that looked to be about Roxas' age. The boy with brown hair sat down in the seat across from Roxas and put his elbows on the table. The man with silver hair decided to stand in the doorway.

"I guess you want some answers, right?" The brunette said looking straight at Roxas. Roxas nodded to the boy.

"Well, Roxas. Sorry about having to abduct you, if we didn't you would have been in serious danger." The boy said keeping his eyes on Roxas' face. Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"…Danger? What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked tilting his head slightly. The brunette got up and started walking back fourth in the room.

"Didn't you ever wonder why your "parents" where always out; or something happened that they wouldn't explain to you?" The boy continued.

Come to think of it, there had been numerous of times his parents kept what they did a secret. They never told Roxas about what they did or where they went, they just always changed the subject or ignored him.

"I though so…" The brunette said and sat back down.

"So what you killed two of the people I care about the most because they wouldn't tell me anything!" Roxas started yelling at the brunette and got up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table.

"How is that putting me in any danger? Do you have any idea what has happened to me over the past months?!" Roxas yelled again narrowing his brows.

"It's not that its—"

"Well what the hell is it then?!" Roxas yelled again slamming his hands on the table again.

"They where going to kill you!" The brunette yelled. Roxas was shocked. Did he hear what he thinks me heard? It couldn't be just impossible. Or was it?

"How… how do you know that?" Roxas said just higher than a whisper. The brunette just sighed and slumped back into his chair.

"Your Father and Mother were part of a secret organization, they were spies; just like Riku, Axel and myself. Oh I'm Sora by the way." The brunette said introducing himself to Roxas.

"Wait! Let me get this straight. So you're saying that you killed my parents because they were going to kill me, and you guys are spies?" Roxas said raising an eyebrow. Sora nodded.

"You've got to be pulling my chain with this one, and that was no reason to kill my parents!" Roxas said with anger starting to rise in his voice.

"Don't you get it? They weren't your real parents!" Sora said raising his voice.

"Then who are my parents?!" Roxas yelled. He could see Sora's expression change the slightest.

"Mine are…" Sora said looking down at the table. Roxas was speechless; he couldn't believe anything this guy was saying… could he?

"We were separated at birth, they kidnapped you and killed both of our parents, and they thought you were the only child in the house so they took you, I was found later by this organization and they took me under their wing. Then I found out about you I wanted to get you back, But as I tried to your 'parents' found out about me and knew I would stop at nothing to get you back. That's when they came up with a plan to kill you." Sora explained not looking up to the blond.

Roxas could feel the chains covering his heart rip it apart. He was just so mad. This had to be a joke; these people are just murderers and kidnappers, and they don't do good things.

"That's a lie! This is all a lie!" Roxas yelled at Sora. Roxas was just so pissed off at everything; he just had to let it out! He turned the table over trying to hit Sora. It just missed him.

"Riku help!" Sora called out backing away from Roxas.

Riku did what he was told and ran over to Roxas and tried to grab him. Roxas just stepped back away from Riku until a familiar pair of hands grabbed him from behind and lifted him up.

"Let me go now!" Roxas commanded. He saw Sora turn to Riku. Sora just walked out into the hallway with Riku in tow.

"Keep an eye on him." Riku said and shut the door behind him; Leaving Axel and Roxas alone in the room.

* * *

Riku turned to Sora. He had never seen the boy so down. Riku knew it would have been about Roxas.

"Look… he is probably just stressed out about what has been going on. I'm sure he didn't mean to act like that." Riku said putting a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Sora admitted. He hoped that Roxas would soon believe him. What he was telling was the truth; even if he had never met Roxas before he probably would do anything to help him.

A beeping came from Sora's pocket; he took out his pager and read it.

"It looks like we are needed in the control room." Sora said looking up to Riku.

"Don't tell me it's another mission." Riku said sighing lightly as he started to lean back against the wall.

"It's probably nothing. Let's go!" Sora said walking over to the elevator. Riku just smirked and shook his head.

'Even if he feels like the world is on his shoulders; He will smile though it; no matter what.' Riku thought inside his head. He didn't say anything ad was completely silent the whole time until they got into the control room. The control room was full of computers and screens and in the front of the room was a giant display screen.

"Zexion, What did you need us for?" Sora said looking at the slate haired man.

"Well… we have reason to believe that the H.T.L.S has infiltrated this remote island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean" Zexion said showing a picture of it up on a huge screen.

"…And you want us to go and find out what they are doing?" Riku said slightly whining.

"No not at all! We actually know what they are doing. They are digging down to the core of the earth and sucking the magma out though this." Zexion said and tapped at his keyboard and the screen came up with this picture of a giant metal ball with a long shaft at the bottom.

"They are planning to dump it on this city…" once again Zexion tapped at his keyboard and another image came up on screen.

"…and… what should we do about it?" Riku said cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, not only will they pay us a large sum of money to destroy that thing. They will also give us two new cars that they have been working on." Zexion said as a-matter-of-factly speaking.

"Well how exactly do we destroy it? If it can hold magma it must be pretty hard to destroy it." Riku said tilting his head to the side.

"Demyx, could you bring it here please?" Zexion yelled to the semi-mohawk man.

Demyx did what he was told and brought two small cases out; Zexion walked over and opened them. One of them seemed to be a bomb of some sort and the other was a new style of gun. Zexion held up the bomb first

"Once you have found the heart of the machine, place this in it and set the timer to thirty seconds. It will blow up the insides of the machine and only leaving the few that will make it destroy itself until it explodes itself." Zexion said handing the bomb to Sora. Zexion then picked up the gun next.

"This is one of the newest models on the black market. It can hold up to one hundred rounds and it has excellent sniper vision; you can shoot someone right in the head to up two hundred metres away." Zexion explained handing the gun to Riku.

Riku just chuckled and said "When do we leave?"

"In about and hour, so get everything you need ready and you can take the sub." Zexion answered putting the new items away.

"We'll be back before you know it. We'll keep you informed." Riku said to Zexion. Sora then tugged on Riku's shirt.

"But who will watch Roxas for me?" Sora asked looking up at the taller male. Riku just poked at the younger's forehead.

"Just get Axel to watch him." Riku replied like it was no big deal. Sora felt a little uneasy though.

"Are you sure? What about his—"

"He's taking something for it, don't worry about it." Riku said ruffling a hand though the brunette's hair.

"I guess you two should get ready then, very well." Zexion said waving them off as they left the control room.

"I wonder what Axel and Roxas are doing now." Sora said walking to the elevator.

"…probably having a blast." Riku said sarcastically, Sora just chucked at his response.

* * *

"There that should hold you!" Axel said finishing up the knot he tied to the rope.

Roxas didn't like this one bit. He was tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth and he was alone in a room with one of the men that kidnapped him!

Axel slumped back into the other chair and put his feet up on the table and leaned back.

Axel didn't do that to Roxas for the fun of it, he just wanted the kid to shut up. Ever since Riku and Sora left, Roxas would not shut up. He just kept demanding that they leave him alone and blah, blah, blah. Now all Axel had to do was relax. Until his cell phone rang; he opened it and answered.

"Hello?" He spoke into his phone.

"_Hey, Axel, it's Sora. Riku and I have to go on a mission, we have to leave in a hurry though. So you have full control over Roxas until we get back. Ok?" _Sora replied though the phone.

"Sure, well you two better get going if you need to leave in a hurry." Axel said trying not to chuckle.

"_I'm telling you, Axel. If one scratch is left on his body I'm going to—"_

"Relax! He'll be fine. He is even sleeping now. Well see you guys later." Axel said and shut his phone. He looked over to the wide eyed blond and smirked.

"I'm going to have fun with you." Axel said chuckling under his breath.

* * *

Riku turned on some switches and pulled some leavers. Sora just buckled up his belt.

"So you ready to kick some bad guy ass?" Sora said giddily looking to Riku.

"That was the dumbest line in the history of dumb lines." Riku said looking at the dials on the sub. Sora just narrowed his eyebrows and put his headphones and microphone on. Riku did the same about a minute later.

"Ok Zexion, we are ready to go." Riku said into the microphone.

"_Sure, you may launch in 3...2...1. Go!" Zexion yelled though the head phones._

Riku started up the sub. A door opened up showing a long tunnel with a door at the other end. It wasn't long before the sub started moving slowly then getting faster and faster until it reached the end of the tunnel and the last door finally opened and spat them out into the ocean.

"_Did you guys get there ok?" Zexion asked from the control room._

"Yea we are fine; we have to coordinates for the island so we should be back tomorrow morning." Riku replied into his mic.

"_Ok. See you then."__ Zexion replied._

* * *

"So… are you hungry?" Axel said looking over to Roxas.

The last thirty minutes where spent in silence. Roxas just shrugged; its not like he could talk anyway, Axel still didn't take the gag out of his mouth.

Axel got up and made his way over to Roxas and kneeled down in front of him.

"I want to make conisation." Axel said and took off the gag and put it back in its' case.

Axel pulled his chair forward and sat in front of Roxas.

"So… I'm guessing you're seventeen." Axel said trying to start the conversation. Roxas didn't say anything he only nodded to Axel's question.

Axel sighed and sat back into his seat and scratched the back of his head. He was about to give up on the boy before he spoke up.

"What did you to the house after you left?" Roxas asked looking down at the floor.

"I burnt it." Axel said bluntly.

"With a match or –?" Roxas started.

"No… see kid. There are tones of amateur spies and organizations across the world. But this is the only one where most of the members are capable of controlling some form of element. Mine happens to be fire." Axel explained waiting to see a reaction from the blond. Roxas just stared at him.

"This is too much to happen in one day." Roxas said hanging his head. Axel knew what the boy had been though. Even Axel has been to hell and back in his life. He thought he should at least try to make him feel better.

"Hey kid, he was only trying to do what was best for you. Try to lighten up." Axel said lifting Roxas' chin up. Roxas was still feeling pretty hostile and snapped when Axel tried to touch him.

"Don't you dare touch me, how the hell would you know what its like to have the people you care about die in front of you; then you are told they were going to kill you anyway!" Roxas yelled narrowing his brows at Axel.

Axel was insulted; this bratty little kid didn't even know what he went though. This angered Axel more and more by the second.

"I've had a lot more things happen to me then you have you pathetic waste of time!" Axel snarled at the blond.

He raised his hand ready to hit him, he saw Roxas' look falter and Roxas turned away knowing what was to come next. But it never came; he looked up to Axel towering over him.

Axel tried his hardest to keep himself under control; he mumbled to himself and stomped over to the door.

"Wait, Axel! I'm sor –"Roxas was too late Axel had already slammed and locked the door behind him. It didn't take long before the guilt to sink in.

While in the hallway Axel stood there shaking. His breathing was rapid. His blood pressure was rising and he started to sweat. He knew what was going to happen next if he didn't take them. He pulled out a small container of pills from his pocket and opened it. He dropped some of the pills into his hand and dry swallowed them.

It only took a few minutes for his heart rate to calm down and his breathing to go back to normal. He looked down at the container in his hand.

"I wish I could quit you."

* * *

Hmm well Axel is taking medication and I would just like to clear up is that yes, Sora and Roxas are twins… Sora is older by six minutes.

I promise you it will get better as it goes along; and it will have more detail in it soon.

I hope you all have a great day.

_-Becca-Blossom_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an important note!!**

I've been meaning to do this for a long time. I've had a frustraiting week finding out that I might not be going to Japan because my school is going whack. A maths test that I forgot to study for -- I passed anyway though -- A drama essay and an English one... I also have Japanese homework that I've been needing to do.

Anyway.

I will be deleting this "story"... If it even can be called a story. Frankly I find a very sad excuse for a story. I went though it and found so many errors in it and I hated it. So I'm deleting it, going though it and adding some things into it until I feel that  
it's alright to post it.

There are many reasons why I am getting rid of this story... so don't think its just because no one reviewed this pathetic excuse of a story.

If you add me to the author alerts or something then you will be able to read it and HOPEFULLY it will be alot better.

Thank you for understanding.

-Becca


End file.
